


Aroma

by Kagehina_is_endgame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everyone Needs A Hug, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagehina_is_endgame/pseuds/Kagehina_is_endgame
Summary: An omegaverse fic centered around the intoxicating and dangerous scents of the alphas, omegas, and sometimes betas. The effects of unique scents and the relationships between members of the Karasuno volleyball team.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 17
Collections: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics





	Aroma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is an alpha and Hinata is an omega. They have feelings for each other but sometimes they are hard to express. Oh and Tsukishima is a beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic! I hope it’s alright and you enjoy reading it!

It was early and Hinata had just arrived at school. Kageyama got there just before him and was waiting outside the gym. He noticed that Hinata’s eyes were slightly puffy and his shoulders were drooping. 

And instead of his usual sweet citrusy aroma there was a minty scent that lingered around him. Most people wouldn’t think twice about it. But as soon as Kageyama caught a whiff he knew exactly what Hinata smelled like. 

“Why do you smell like Tsukishima?” Kageyama growled. 

“That’s none of your business.” Hinata snapped. 

“You should tell me before I assume the worst and make him pay for it.” Kageyama said through his teeth, trying to stay composed. 

“Right now you need to calm down.” Hinata said dryly. Apparently he couldn’t see how far from calm Kageyama was getting. His alpha instincts were kicking in and it was hard for him to think clearly. 

“I am telling you that I don’t have much time until I rip him apart. You can’t just come back smelling like Tsukishima and expect me to be fine with it!” Hinata walked closer to him. Kageyama searched his eyes. 

“Just tell me. Why can’t you do that?” Kageyama pleaded. 

Hinata sighed. “Fine. Tsuki told me not to tell you because it would make you jealous, but I had to stay at his house last night. I was about to head home when I felt my heat coming on. You had already left and Tsukishima was the only other person still at school. I told him I probably wouldn’t be able to make it home. So he offered for me to stay at his house.” Kageyama was looking at the ground. Obviously still angry. 

“I didn’t have much of a choice Kageyama! I couldn’t make it home! Would you rather I roam the streets tempting every alpha that walks by so they can-“ 

“STOP. I get it. I shouldn’t have left so early. I should have walked you home. It’s my fault.” Hinata shook his head. 

“Your dad isn’t always at home. You needed to see him.” 

“I need to protect you more! If I had just stayed at school a little longer-“ 

“But I’m fine! Tsuki helped me out because we’re teammates.” 

“He didn’t touch you?” Hinata clenched his jaw. 

“No.” 

“That’s a lie and you know it!” 

“I couldn’t walk Kageyama! He had to carry me to his house. I was in pain. He was trying to comfort me!” Kageyama bristled. 

“Comfort you how?” Hinata took a deep breath. 

“He kissed me.” 

“HE DID WHAT?!” 

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you! You always overreact and then do something stupid!” 

“But why would he need to kiss you? Are you even sure that’s all he did?” 

“I couldn’t bare it! I needed an alpha, but you weren’t there!” 

“Why didn’t you call me? Tsuki could have called me!” 

“He offered to, but I knew you were going to be mad and your dad was home and I couldn’t wait on you to-“ 

“I have to go.” Kageyama turned to leave. 

“No! You can’t just leave me like that! All we did was kiss okay? Nothing else happened! I swear!” 

Kageyama kept walking. Hinata must not care how much he was hurting him. He needed to find Tsukishima. 

***

Tsuki had his headphones on. He was leaving class when he caught the scent of a very angry alpha. “Better not head that way.” He mumbled as he turned down the opposite hall. 

School had just ended and Kageyama was waiting outside for Tsukishima. Tsuki rounded the corner and Kageyama blocked his path. 

“Care to explain what happened yesterday?” He snarled. 

“So shrimpy let it slip I guess? I told him you would go into crazy possessive alpha mode if he did. You know I’ve got a pretty good tolerance to heats Kageyama.” 

“Shut up! What did you do to him?” Tsuki smirked. 

“I did what you couldn’t.” Kageyama grabbed Tsuki’s shirt. 

“Stop messing around and tell me the truth!”

“Are you jealous Kageyama? That you didn’t get to carry him home and have him sleep in your bed and kiss him-“ 

Kageyama shoved him as hard as he could into the wall. The wind was knocked out of Tsukishima and his glasses fell to the ground. He looked back at Kageyama when he had caught his breath. 

“I kissed him because that’s all he could stand to ask for even though he was writhing in pain! Because he didn’t want to bother you!” 

Kageyama seemed to fold in on himself. Tsukishima stooped to pick up his glasses. “Pushing me around won’t help Hinata. You need to start actually taking care of him. I can’t do it every time.” 

Kageyama glared at him. “Every time?” Tsuki rolled his eyes. 

“When he thinks you’re mad or too busy he comes to me. I have other things to do. If you want to be his mate you need to reassure him. He’s doesn’t even think you’re interested.” Kageyama was dumbfounded. 

“Anyway. Thanks for assaulting me.” And Tsuki left. 

“Why?” Kageyama whispered. “I would do anything for him.” 

A tear rolled down his cheek and he didn’t bother wiping it away. He felt helpless. How could he make Hinata understand how much he cared about him? 

The wind felt cool on Kageyama’s face as he slowly made his way home. Hinata had taken his suppressants that morning and Kageyama asked Suga to take him home after school. It was a day off so Kageyama didn’t have to worry about practice either. 

He approached his house. His mom opened the door. “I’m going to bed.” 

“You don’t want to eat dinner with us?” She called after him. 

“Not hungry.” 

Kageyama collapsed on his mattress. “I wish I knew what to do Hinata.” He closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and there will be more coming soon! Love y’all lots! :)


End file.
